Renessmee Cullen Full Moon
by sugarcandy1997
Summary: Renesmee's and Jacob Story! ;
1. Surprise

**hey everyone..plz review this chapter ..i'm sorry its short the next one will be longer..this is my 1st fanfic .. :) .. thanks!**

* * *

Renesmee Cullen Full Moon

* * *

Chapter one

Surprise

"Come on Nessie!" Daddy said and switched off the TV "you've got to sleep sweetie."

"But dad, after this show please!"

"Jake is waiting outside, you don't want him to wait don't u.".

I sighed "alright."

We walked to the cottage and I saw Jake leaning on the wall impatiently. As soon as he heard our foot steps he ran to me and whispered happy birthday in my ear. Tomorrow was my 5th birthday, I wasn't terribly excited about it but I was happy that Aunt Alice was going to make a party for me.

"So tomorrow you'll be officially "sixteen"?"

"Yep, tomorrow is the big day!"

"Make sure you get enough sleep" he teased.

"If I don't get enough sleep, Aunt Alice will sue me!" we both laughed.

We followed mommy and daddy into the cottage and I did my usual night routine and entered my bedroom to sleep. The night was peaceful. Jacob went on patrol as usual and mommy and daddy were talking outside. I closed my eyes and slept peacefully and dreamlessly…

"Nessie! Wake up." I heard Aunt Alice calling me. Why did she come to wake me up? Now I'll have to take longer time in dressing up. Daddy laughed at my thought and said "it's your birthday".

I got out of bed and kissed daddy and mommy on the cheek and hugged Aunt Alice.

"Happy birthday Nessie!" they all said together. I smiled and entered the bathroom to do my usual routine. When I went out with jeans and a red shirt Aunt Alice gave me a look that meant "go to the wardrobe" I walked in front of her and started putting on dresses and shoes, in the end we settled on a purple sleeveless shirt with a necklace a white skirt that was up to my knees and of course high heels.

Mommy and daddy had already gone to the main house so I ran with Aunt Alice. When we reached the house Aunt Alice told me to close my eyes, count till ten then enter the house. I did as she said. When I entered everyone jumped and said "happy birthday Nessie" the house was decorated with a lot of red roses, satin bows, crystals and balloons! If I was a stranger I'd have thought that this was a wedding hall!

I was speechless all I could do was smile. They did all this just for me. I ran to daddy and hugged him so hard that if he was human his bones would have been broken. Then I turned to everyone and said "thank you! This is so great! Thanks Aunt Alice" – Aunt Rosalie gave me a look "and Aunt Rosalie" I grinned. Jacob was there with his pack and Emily and Billy. I walked to Jacob and hugged him.

There were many gifts and a chocolate cake – my favorite – and a lot of pizza for the pack! I had a feeling this party would be great, I smiled at the thought.

"What are you waiting for?! Go on and open the gifts. Mine first" Aunt Alice said and threw me a big package, looks like she got me a lot of clothes and shoes! I opened it and looked inside; she got me a pair of shoes that I liked a t-shirt, bag, skirt and jeans! I am lucky to have an Aunt like mine! "Thanks Aunt Alice" I said and a wide mile spread over my face. Next I opened Aunt Rosalie's gift, it was an ipod with my favorite songs on it. I whispered thanks and went to the next gift. I left mommy's, and Jacob's gifts till the end. Daddy had gotten me a car. Mommy got me a new mobile phone and Jacob got me a beautiful necklace with my name and his name written on it. I thanked everyone for the gift then we started eating. The cake was delicious! I loved chocolate it didn't taste bad like how other human food tasted. After the party was over I went for a walk with Jacob. We went into the woods and he was leading the way. We reached a tree then he sat down, I sat next to him.

"Renesmee" he said. That was weird; he never uses my full name unless there is something important.

"Yes Jake"

"I have to tell you something"

"Yes Jacob, what is it?"

"I think this is the right time to tell you, I have been hiding it from you for very long" he closed his eyes and sighed while I waited patiently.

"Renesmee, do you know what imprinting means?" that was a new word to me.

"No."

"It's just like love at first sight, but with werewolves." I waited for him to continue. "And I um…I kind of imprinted on you." He put his head down in shame. "I loved you the moment I saw you, it was like there is no one else but you. Your parents were against it in the beginning but when they saw how much I love you they were ok with it. I love you Renesmee, do you love me?"

"Jacob." I said and touched his face. "I don't know how I feel about you. Please don't be sad, it hurts me to see you pain." He hugged me tightly. "I guess you don't love me like I love you" he said and he looked in pain. My heart ached, I wanted to comfort him. I never felt that way towards anyone. Did I really love him; do I want him like he wants me? I guess the answer is yes. I laid my head on his chest. "It's changing." I said.

"What is changing?"

"My feelings towards you." I kissed his chest. He took my face in his hand to kiss me but I stopped him it was to early for that. "Why?" he'd ask me "I think I should tell daddy first."

"Alright honey. Whatever suits you?"

"Jacob."

"Yes."

"This is the best birthday ever, thank you so much! I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, more than you know."

We got up and went back to the house. This was a beginning of a new, perfect life…


	2. First Day

i think this one is longer than the first one right?? well i hope yall like it..tell me if there are way too many details?? thnx!

* * *

Renesmee Cullen Full Moon

* * *

Chapter 2

First Day

I woke up my eyes to the rays of the sun. I struggled to recall what happened, do I really have a boyfriend now? The word wasn't right to describe Jacob he is much more than that, he's my other half, the true me.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." it was daddy.

"Nessie, can I talk to you."

_Sure _

"It's about you and Jacob."

_What about it?_

"You are just so young Nessie! You look sixteen and he is twenty one. I'm worried about you."

_Daddy I love him, I love him very much. I can't live without him. Please, please let this work out._

He laughed and I knew that the hard part was over.

"Alright, but you have to tell your mom."

_Okay! Thanks dad! I love you. _And I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

I did my routine then I went to search for mommy. She was in the living room reading a book; I think it is "Wuthering heights".

"Mommy,"

"Yes sweetie." I sat beside her.

"I need to tell you something, but don't get mad at me."

"I won't get mad at you, now, what is it?"

"Yesterday when I was walking with Jacob, he um - don't get mad at him - but he told me that he loves me, and then I realized that I loved him back."

She laughed. "So you love Jacob?"

"Very much" I breathed.

"And he loves you back?"

"Yep"

She hugged me. "Congratulations sweetie!"

"Thanks mom! I'm going to tell Jacob the good news."

I went to the main house to check if he is there, and he was there waiting for me outside. I went to him and caught his face in my hands and kissed him on his lips. "I love you." He whispered "I love you too." I leaned on his chest and sighed, he sat down with my on the ground and we leaned against a tree.

"Nessie, I have a surprise for you." He grinned.

"What is it?" he took out a big paper and handed it to me, it was a letter from a school, an acceptance letter.

"Edward allowed me to get you into school."

"Thank you Jacob! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I kissed him on his lips.

"And the best part is…"

"The best part is?"

"I get to go with you." His grin got wider.

I had tears in my eyes, they were tears of joy.

"There is no better present than this. Jacob, you have given me everything I want. Thank you!"

"No you are the one who has given me everything." He kissed me one more time. "I love you. And better get ready for school, your first day is tomorrow." He smiled.

When we told Esme and the others about me joining school, they started planning for what the public story would be. Me, daddy, mommy, Jacob and Aunt Alice were to roll in as freshman and Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rosalie were to roll in as sophomores. It's true that we live in Forks, but no one knows that, we're not supposed to show up there so we rolled into Seattle's high school.

We used the same old public story that we used when we moved in Alaska, the only difference is that Jacob will be a close family friend, Me, daddy and Aunt Alice are the Cullens' Mommy and Uncle Emmett are the Swans' and Aunt Rosalie and uncle Jasper are the Hale twins. I was supposed to call everyone with their names, so I started practicing in the house so that I won't slip up in school. I slept early that night and Jacob stayed with me till I fell asleep, and then he had to go patrol.

I woke up in the morning and Jacob was waiting for me outside. I did the usual morning routine and Alice insisted that she dresses me up. She dressed me up in my new shoes that she gave me for my birthday, a white shirt, a knee-length blue skirt and a blue jacket. She straightened my curls and she let my hair loose till my back. I drove my new Hyundai, it was black and big and it could fit us all. Jacob, Alice, Rosalie and Bella were to ride with me, and I was going to drive. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were to go in the Volvo

We reached the school in no time; at the speed we were driving we could have crossed the entire country in twelve hours!

I stepped out of the car and Jacob wound his arm around me from one side and daddy from the other side.

_Edward's POV _

I wound one of my arms around Bella and the other around Renesmee. I tried to ignore the thoughts of the students but it was very hard to. All of them had opposing thoughts to my wife or daughter.

_Wow is that chic single or what! He looks like her brother maybe I should.._

One of the boys thought about Bella, but I stopped listening to his thoughts before I go mad at him and cause an accident.

Bella felt that I was having trouble with their thoughts so she wounded her shield around me. "Thank you, love." I said very low that no one else could hear

_You're welcome. I love you._

We went to the office to pick our schedules Renesmee had almost all her lessons with one of us that comforted me a little. I handed everyone the schedules and we headed to our classes…

_Renesmee's POV_

The first lesson was trig I had it with Jacob. We headed to the class out hands intertwined. The teacher's name was Mrs. Elizabeth. She was about thirty five to forty years old and she had blonde hair which was tied in a pony tail. We handed her the slips and took our seats at the back of the class room. The lesson was about something I had already studied with daddy so I looked at Jacob instead, when I turned to look at him I found him looking at me, and I blushed. The next lesson was gym, I had it with Jasper, we were going to learn badminton, the humans hit very softly and they ran slowly so I was bored. Then lunchtime came I stood at the door of the lunchroom with Jasper waiting for the rest of them. Jacob arrived first then Bella, Edward and Emmett and Rosalie. We went to the farthest table from the door and we bought an apple and pizza while Jacob bought pizza, juice, hot dog and burger. I ate some chocolate and the others took some bites from their food.

_Daddy_

He looked toward me.

_Can I make new friends here? Or it's not possible? _

"Of course you can sweetie! That's the main reason why I enrolled you to high school!" he laughed.

_Thanks daddy! I love you! _

I leaned my head on Jacob's shoulders. He was still eating. I wondered how he still didn't get any fatter!

After lunch Jacob walked me to French then he went to his class. Emmett had French with me. The French teacher was called Mrs. Lena she was short and dark headed and her clothes looked very old fashioned and she left her hair loose. We handed her the slips and took our seats. I knew everything she taught so I wasn't paying much attention. Next we had Spanish the teacher was absent so I thought I'd take the chance and make some friends. Jacob walked with me to Spanish cause I had it alone. He kissed me on the cheek and left. I entered the classroom and sat next to a girl.

"Hi I'm Renesmee I'm new here. You can call me Nessie" I smiled.

"Hi. I'm Miranda." She smiled back. "I could show you the place if you want." She offered

"Really? Thank you Miranda! Can I sit with you in lunchtime tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'll introduce you to my friends, I'm sure they'll love you."

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

We went back home and I sank into my chair and started working on my home work; I finished it all in ten minutes.

We spent the rest of the day in the main house and we went back to cottage to sleep. Today was a nice day I wouldn't forget; I smiled and closed my eyes to sleep…


	3. Plans

**i think this chapter is too short.. the next one will be longer i hope! ..please review! :D .. **

* * *

Renesmee Cullen Full Moon

* * *

Chapter 3

Plans

I was excited the next morning to go to school. I was going to meet Miranda and her friends in lunchtime. At last I have some nice friends! Jacob met me at the car.

"You look excited today."

"I do?"

"Yep, is there something special?"

"I made new friends and I'll sit with them during lunchtime." His face dropped, I wondered why.

"Am I invited?" he asked and now I guessed the reason, maybe he wanted to sit with me.

"Of course you are!"

We laughed.

The day passed fast and lunchtime came. I waited for Miranda and Jacob. Jacob came first and I introduced him to Miranda as my boyfriend. We sat at the most crowded table in the lunchroom.

Miranda started introducing.

"This is Nessie and this is Jacob" she said to the others and pointed at us when she said our names "Nessie, this is Mark and this is Matt and Pamela.

"Hi Nessie, Hi Jacob," Pamela greeted us.

"Hi Pamela," I smiled.

"Hey Pamela," Jake said.

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you." I said shyly.

"Hi." Jacob said simply.

"So we are going to the movies this afternoon, are you two free?" Matt said.

I looked at Jacob.

"We'll try to make it." Jacob said and I nodded.

The rest of the day was pretty much like the first day, but they got a new Spanish teacher her name is Mrs. Benita Rogers.

After school I asked daddy if I could go to the movies and he allowed me to. I've always been daddy's little girl. I called Jacob to tell him to pick me up.

_Flash back_

_"Hello" Jacob had said._

_"Hi Jake, it me Nessie!"_

_"Hi ness! What's up?" _

_I laughed. "Can you pick me up in an hour; we're going to the movies." I smiled._

_"Sure, get ready and I'll be there in exactly and hour and ten minutes."_

_"Do you have to be ten minutes late? I'll be suffering through the whole time waiting for you." _

_"I'll try to come earlier love. Now bye honey, I got to go patrol! Miss you"_

_"Miss you more."_

_And I closed the phone _

_End of flashback_

I heard Aunt Alice's footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Aunt Alice called in a loud and angry voice.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"Are you dating Jacob black and you didn't tell me?"

"Oops! Forgot to tell you, sorry."

"It's alright, but I'll dress you up for your first date." She had an evil smile on her face.

"Oh please" I used my puppy dog face.

"No pleases, I dress you up means I dress you up!"

"Alright, but I'll do my hair."

Her face dropped a bit but she agreed.

I waited outside for Jacob to come pick me up. I was wearing a pink t-shirt and my jeans and converse shoes. Jacob came fast; I only waited for five minutes.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You look breathtaking." He was wearing an off-white shirt and black pants. My breathing stopped for a while.

"And you look beautiful." I looked in his eyes and I could see all the love he held for me.

I leaned my head n his shoulder and sighed. We reached the movies in no time. Jacob got out of the car and opened the door for me. He looked happy. The others were already there.

"Hi Nessie and Jacob," Miranda Said.

"Hi everyone, sorry we're a bit late." I apologized.

"It's ok we just arrived." Matt replied. "Come on, the movie is going to start."

We went to a comedy movie about a dog and his owner, it was called "Lost dog found".

"Did you like the movie?" Jacob asked after it was over.

"Yep it was pretty funny."

We entered the car, but to my surprise he didn't take me home, instead we went to the first beach.

"Jacob, why did we come here?" I asked suspicious.

He grinned. "You'll see."

We sat on a broken tree trunk, it was our special place.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will go out with me on our first date?" he asked.

"Yes." I whispered not able to raise my voice from happiness.

He kissed me for a very long time, and I kissed him back.

"I love you Jacob black."

"I love you more Nessie." He kissed me again.

We sat on the trunk for a very long time staring into each others eyes twill the sun started setting. I sighed.

"I guess you should go home now."

"Yes. Daddy might get worried."

He drove me home and went inside the house with me.

"Nessie," Daddy said and hugged me. "I was so worried, why were you late."

_Daddy he asked me out on our first date, it's tomorrow! _

"Congrats sweetie,"

"Edward what happened?" mommy asked

"He asked me out on my first date." I replied to her.

"You really did Jake? Congrats." She smiled.

That night Jake kissed me goodnight and went to patrol. I wondered how i\our date will be; I bet it'll be perfect. Then I sunk into unconsciousness…

The next morning I dressed my self up for school. I wore black pants with a white shirt and pulled my hair into a pony tail. School passed slower than usual, in trig I tried asking Jacob were he was taking me, but he wouldn't say. In gym we were still in badminton, at lunchtime I sat with my new friends, they were talking about the movie we saw last night but I was absentminded, I was thinking about our date today. French and Spanish were just like yesterday.

After school I went with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie for shopping in Seattle, I tried on many clothes and in the end we settled on a Prada bag, Gucci shoes, and purple skirt and a yellow shirt. After just two hours I'll be the happiest person on earth. I hope nothing will spoil this date…


	4. First Date

**i guess this is the longest chapter so far..hope u like it! =) ..enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Renesmee Cullen Full Moon

Chapter four

First date

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie dressed me up; I looked fabulous in these new clothes and I was wearing the necklace Jacob gave me.

My phone rang, it was Jacob.

"Hello,"

"Hey Jake, I miss you."

"I miss you more sweetie." I heard a smile in his voice. "I'll be at your door in ten minutes, are you ready?"

"Yep, I'm fully dressed."

"I'll see you soon, bye." And he hung up the phone.

After exactly ten minutes later the door bell rang. I opened the door out of my way, as soon I saw him I hugged him.

"Jacob! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too sweetheart. Come on, get in the car."

I entered the car as he said, and on my seat I found a bouquet of red roses addressed to me.

"Jacob!" I squealed from happiness. "This is for _me_?! It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!" I hugged him so tightly.

He laughed.

"I'm glad you liked them." He grinned.

He entered the car and wound his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder and ran my hand through his hair. It was the most romantic moment I ever had, and I bet today will be the most romantic and the best day ever.

"So you liked the necklace?" he asked

I nodded.

"A lot,"

"Glad you did." He smiled.

I closed my eyes and hummed the song he wrote for me when I was younger.

"You still remember it?" he asked.

"How could I forget it, it's my favorite."

"It's my favorite too."

I didn't bother to look where he was taking me, I decided as long as we were together it didn't matter.

"So aren't you going to ask me where I'm taking you?" he teased

I laughed. "No, I decided as long as we are together it didn't matter."

The rest of the ride we were both quite, there was nothing much to talk about.

We reached till the beginning of the forest then he switched off the car.

"Is this where we are going to have our date?" I asked suspicious.

He laughed louder than ever. "Of course not sweetheart, we just have to go on foot from here, so I'll carry you." He smiled.

In one second I was off the ground and in his arms, I felt comfortable there.

"You know, I could sleep in your arms."

"I'd be the happiest person on earth if you do that." He kissed me.

He held me closer to his warm chest and started running. The air ran through my hair making me feel like I was flying.

Jake stopped when we reached a beautiful meadow.

There were many flowers. I could hear Claire de lune coming from a stereo; its voice filled the meadow. There was a table and two chairs and there was a candle on the table. For a moment I was speechless. I jumped from Jake's arms and touched everything. It was perfect. I never imagined it'd be like this.

"Jacob," I whispered, I wasn't able to raise my voice, I was afraid all of this would vanish in the air along with Jacob.

He touched my back; I turned to look at him. I held his face in my hands tightly, "promise me something."

"Anything you want,"

"Don't ever leave me, never ever. Not even if I'll die if you stay. Please promise me." I begged him.

"I promise you Nessie, I promise you from the bottom of my heart. Now," he grinned "can we start our date?"

I jumped into his arms again and nodded.

He smiled and carried me to the table. We sat across each other.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked and leaned closer, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Um…what could we do?" I placed both my hands on his face.

"Dancing, eating, talking, sleeping, anything at all!"

I laughed.

"What about dancing?"

"Dancing, Sure,"

He took my hands and led me to the middle of the meadow. I kept one of my hands behind his back and we started dancing to the rhythm of Claire de lune.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Jacob started mumbling after a few minutes.

"I love you too, I love you too, I love you too." Both of us laughed together, the sound was so natural, like breathing!

We lay on the ground and stared into each others eyes. I felt like I could see into his soul, his beautiful soul.

"Nessie,"

"Yes Jake,"

"How much do you love me?"

I got up from the floor. What a silly question to ask! Didn't he know how much I loved him!

"Jacob! Don't you know how much I love you?"

He got up and took my hand in his.

"I jut wanted to know."

"Well, I love you more than anyone else loves."

He grinned.

"And I love you more than that."

"No way,"

"Yes way." We both laughed.

He took my hand we started dancing again. I felt perfectly comfortable in his arms; I didn't want to move at all.

Every once in a while he'd lean down and whisper "I love you" in my ears, and I'd whisper "I love you too"

"Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, kind of, you got food?"

He laughed. "I got everything here with me."

He walked with me to the table and took out a basket from beneath it.

"So you got a whole house under the table?" I teased.

"No, I don't have a bed or bathroom." We laughed.

He lighted the candle and served chocolate for me and he took hot dogs, we started eating. The chocolate tasted delicious.

I leaned closer to kiss him, when he realized what I was doing; he carried me from my chair and kissed me so hard. When he stopped the forest was spinning around me.

I kept my hand on his chest.

"This was the best kiss ever."

He walked with me to the tree and pulled me closer to his chest, I snuggled in.

I touched his cheek and thought

_I love you._

"I love you more."

_No you don't! _

"oh yes I do! "

_I'll ask daddy when I go back home! And I love you more! End of discussion. _

He laughed and kissed me again.

"Nessie, are you happy?"

_Actually, I'm very happy!_

He smiled.

"That's what I want."

I stayed in his arms for a very long time. The sun started setting and we still didn't move

"I guess you have to go home now." He sighed.

"Do I really have to?"

"Not really, but Edward told me to get you home early."

"Alright then," I sighed.

He carried me and started walking, slowly this time like I told him.

There was nothing to say for the moment so I just touched his cheek and thought of beautiful colors. He seemed to like that.

We reached the car in about an hour time.

He started the car and we were on our way back home when I suddenly had a strong feeling, I wanted to kiss him.

I turned my head towards him and caught his face in my hands, he let go of the wheel and started kissing me. Suddenly the car accelerated and was heading into a tree at a speed that can't be stopped…


	5. A Simple Night

**sorry this chapter isn't so good! ..xD ..but i hope the next one will b better! plz review! **

* * *

Renesmee Cullen Full Moon

* * *

Chapter 5

A Simple Night

Jacob opened the door and pulled out of the car just before it crashed on the tree.

He shielded me with his arms and carried me to the other side of the road.

Tears went down my cheeks.

"Stay here one second Nessie; I have got to do something."

He went behind the trees and phased. Then the rest of the pack came and they kept out the fire and moved the remains of the car while I sat down broken and guilty.

Why did I have to kiss him when he was driving? Now he lost the car he has been building for years. I kept crying till the pack finished cleaning up and Jacob came and wound his arms around me.

"Stop crying Nessie, I can't stand this anymore."

I touched his cheek and thought

_Jacob, I-I broke your car for you, and I was about to start a fire. _

I sobbed harder.

"Renesmee," he took my hands in his, "as long as you are fine, it's okay with me." He raised my hands to his lips and kissed them. "And I had to be more careful as not to leave the wheel while driving; only a moron would do that."

_You aren't a moron, I'm the moron. I'm the one who started the damn kiss. _

I sulked, but I stopped crying.

"Nessie, look at me," he kept his thumb under my chin and made me look at him. "I'm here and I'm not mad at you, I'm not even sad. So what if the car is broken, all I care about is you."

_But Jake, you took more than a year to build that car! _

"It's ok, I could run." He smiled. "Now when will you cheer up? I can't take you home like this."

At that I had to laugh.

"Feeling better?"

"a little, but I'm still feeling guilty."

"Don't feel guilty please. And don't forget to ask Edward who loves the other more." He said trying to distract me.

"Alright,"

He carried me again and ran to the house. We reached in almost ten minutes.

Daddy was waiting for us outside; I jumped out of Jake's hands and ran to daddy.

_Daddy, I did something very bad._

And the tears started rolling again. That was one thing I hated about me, I always cried at silly things, but this thing wasn't silly.

"What had happened Renesmee?"

He wrapped his arms around me.

_I crashed Jake's car._

I replayed the scene in my head.

"Nessie," Jake touched my back "it wasn't your fault, it was mine, please don't be sad."

_Daddy, can u get him a new car. I feel so horrible. _

"Alright baby, I'll do anything you want. Just please don't be upset."

I wiped my tears and turned to kiss Jacob. Our lips were hard against each other.

"Don't be sad." He whispered in my ears and held me closer to his chest. Daddy went inside the house before he could see anymore.

I laughed and sighed.

"Can we get out of here please? I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Why don't you want to sleep?" he smiled.

"Because, reality is way better than my dreams right now, and if I sleep, I won't be able to be with you"

He took my hand in his and kissed it.

"Then where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Alright, just tell Edward that we are leaving."

"Okay, but I think they already heard everything."

I opened the door and I said and walked to daddy. Jacob was still standing under the door porch.

_Daddy, can I please go out with Jake, please. _

He laughed.

"Alright, but promise me something."

"Yes."

"Don't cry when you come back."

I laughed.

"Alright, bye I love you."

Mommy was sitting on the sofa.

"Love you too mommy." I threw her a kiss in the air.

Jacob wound his arms around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How are we gonna go without a car?" I asked

"Did you forget that I'm a werewolf? And if you don't want to run I could ask Sam to give me his car." He winked.

I grinned. "There are many advantages about you being a werewolf." He smiled.

_Jacob_'s POV

She liked it that I was a werewolf? I thought she was offended that I'm a werewolf. I smiled.

I ran my fingers through her hair. I still didn't have any idea to where I'll take her. Maybe she'd like to go on to a restaurant? I decided that I'll ask her.

"Nessie,"

"Huh?" she asked like I pulled her from a train of thoughts. I smiled when I saw her eager, beautiful, brown eyes. I was distracted for a while.

"Would you like to go to a restaurant? I'll get you chocolate." I grinned.

"Chocolate? Sure." She smiled. She seemed to be having fun. I didn't think she'd be happy again especially after what happened today, she looked miserably, and the reason was very silly.

"Nessie,"

"Yes Jake?"

"I love you." I leaned towards her till her lips touched mine. I felt like I was in heaven when I kissed her. I wondered how she felt. Was she happy about us being together she did seem happy, but Nessie is good in putting on a poker face? I pulled away and sighed.

We started walking aimlessly.

"Jake," Nessie said.

"Yes sweet heart,"

"How are we going to get to the restaurant?" she asked.

"Um," I was stumped; I totally forgot about that "no idea!"

She laughed so loudly. It sounded so natural from her lips. I smiled.

"Come on silly," she giggled "we'll take my car."

I laughed along with her.

We ran to the garaged, and took her car.

"I'll drive" I said.

"Alright" she smiled.

I opened the passenger door for her and she entered the car. I started the engine.

"By the way," I smiled "you look very beautiful today"

Her cheeks turned a cute pink. I loved her blush. "You look so cute when you blush." I commented, and that made her just blush deeper.

The rest of the ride was silent. We reached the restaurant in about ten minutes. Sam used to go there with Emily, and he told me it was a good place.

The restaurant was called green house restaurant, it did seem good.

We entered and ordered a table for two. She led us to a corner and handed us the menus.

"Wow nice place." Nessie said and smiled.

"Glad u liked it." I took her hands in mine.

"So, what are you going to order?" I asked "I'm going to take hot dogs" I winked at her.

She laughed.

"I'll take my usual, chocolate!"

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" I teased.

"Nope, I love it as much as you love hot dogs."

Both of us laughed. We were happy. I hope that she forgot about today's incident.

"When are you going to go hunt?" I asked "I bet your family must be so thirst."

She grinned "they might be hunting now." She shrugged.

"Without you?" I asked concerned now.

"I don't really mind, besides I could eat human food."

"But you don't like it."

"I like chocolate." She reminded me.

"But – "I started but she kept her hand on my mouth before I could continue."No buts," she said "I didn't want to go hunting! That's it." she stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled.

The waitress came to take our orders. I ordered a coke and a chocolate cake and a hot dog sandwich. The order came in a few minutes and both of us were eating hastily. After we were done she looked into my eyes and I looked back at hers. I could see deep into her soul, her beautiful soul. I touched my lips to hers. And when I pulled back she was deeply blushing, then she placed her hands on mine and thought

_We did it PUBLICLY!_

I laughed so hard.

"Of course we did baby, we are a couple!" I stuck my tongue at her. "by the way, I still love your blush." And the blush just got deeper and deeper.

"Alright, I'm ready to go home,"

"You are? So soon? Well ok." She really wanted to go home so fast, I thought she'd stayed a little bit longer. I intertwined our hands and led her to the car. I hoped that she is happy…


	6. A Night Visitor

**sorry for the VERY late upload!! i was just soooo busy!! ...so sorry!! ..**

**plz tell me what u think of htis chapter... :| ..! thnx! :P .. **

* * *

Renesmee Cullen Full Moon

* * *

Chapter 6

A night visitor

_Renesmee Cullen _

He drove me home after I had the best night of my life. Daddy, mommy and Aunt Alice went hunting as I assumed they would. I did my usual routine and went to bed.

I had a long dream, I was in the street and it was cold and raining. Then I hear Jacob calling me from his car. I start running towards him and then when I touch the car it explodes and Jacob dies. I screamed and woke up. I was panting so hard and sweat was all over my face. Grandma Esme was beside me as soon as I screamed.

"What's wrong Nessie?" she asked me, she sounded panicked. I took in a deep breath and said "nothing, just a bad dream; a nightmare." She patted my arms.

"Maybe if you tell me about it you'll feel better."

I touched her cheek and thought of the nightmare again. She hugged me tighter than and hummed a soothing lullaby. Just then I heard the door open and daddy entered along with mommy. I think they just came back from hunting.

"Nessie," mommy whispered and sat beside me, "I'm so sorry sweetie, and we didn't know you'll come home early…"

I touched her cheek and thought

_It's ok mommy. _

Grandma Esme stood up and said "excuse me." Then she left the room, she must have wanted to give us some privacy.

Daddy sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap and kissed my forehead.

"I saw your nightmare baby," he whispered "I'm so sorry, and I got Jake a new car."

"You had a nightmare?" mommy asked; shocked. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry baby girl." She hugged me. I wondered why everyone was hugging me a lot, it was kind of boring.

That thought made daddy smile "because we love you." He replied to my thought.

I hugged both of them tightly.

"And I love you too,"

"Now go back to sleep sweetheart, but you can stay up late if you want to, it's the Sunday tomorrow." mommy said. I cheered up a bit at that idea; I wasn't really in the mood for school, but I was tired and wanted to sleep.

"No it's alright, I'll sleep now."

"Sure baby." Daddy said.

"Daddy, I had a question in mind and I hope you could answer it."

"Sure,"

"Who loves the other more?" _me or Jacob? _

I blushed.

He smiled and his eyes looked intense, he bent till his mouth was at my ear.

"He loves you a lot, very much, almost as much as I love your mom."

_You mean he loves me more? But how can that be? I love him more than what anyone could love. _

"But he still loves you more, if something happened to you, his heart will be in pieces."

_And the same applies to me. _

"come on Nessie," mom spoke "he loves you a lot, and he'll take good care of you, and he knows that you love him a lot. Come on now, go to sleep. I bet he has a surprise for you tomorrow."

"You think he does?" I asked her and smiled. She nodded.

"Good night sweetheart," daddy said and kissed my forehead.

They went out of the room and switched off the lights.

I was wondering why we weren't staying at the cottage these days. But I just shrugged it of. No sound came from downstairs so I thought I'd go to investigate.

I went down the stairs and the lights were off, and nobody I was there. I was surprised. Where did they go? What happened? Are they fine?

I heard some footsteps from behind me. I turned and I saw bright red eyes. The lights turned on.

It was a vampire. He was tall and slender and he had long black hair which was till his shoulder. He looked at me with wide hungry red eyes. I was scared and screamed.

My legs started shaking and I fell to the ground.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie." He said and shook his head.

How did he know my name?

"You must be wondering who I am, and what happened to your family and how I knew your name, am I right?"

I didn't move a muscle.

"Well as long as you are trying to play hard, I'll just get to the point." His voice got harsher "I'm Aro's lost brother, he doesn't know that I'm alive," He got closer and caught me from my throat, I wasn't able to breathe "and I want to have your talent, I want you to join my coven. I'll give you a few days to think about it. But you'd better listen to me, or else it wouldn't be pleasant to you or your family."

"W-where …?" I stammered.

"Your little family is under my control right now, don't worry, they are all fine" he smiled mockingly "but they won't be if you make the wrong choice."

He let go of me, and I started panting and sobbing.

"Hmm, I see you are a little anxious to meet your family. So I'll leave you go now, but I'll be back after a few weeks and you'd better be ready."

He left and I was alone in the room. The tears started rolling on my cheeks. Why do I always have to be a danger on my family? Why did I have to always get problems? The kept on crying and wondering until felt a cold hand being wrapped around me, it was daddy.

"Nessie, don't cry, I'm sorry. We couldn't protect you. He controlled us. He is gifted." His face was in pain.

Mommy had the phone in her hand and was dialing someone, but I didn't know who.

I buried my face in daddy's chest and continued crying. Why couldn't my life be good for at least one day!

"Nessie," daddy pulled my face up so he could see it, "why are you crying? It wasn't your fault, it was my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone in a room..."

_Daddy, please stop! I know it's my fault, you shouldn't take the blame. I shouldn't have been born, if I wasn't there, your life would have been easier!_

"Never ever say that! You are the most important person in our lives, if something happens to you, we'll never forgive ourselves. We all love you Nessie."

"Nessie," mommy touched my arm. I looked at her; the tears were still in my eyes.

"We'll protect you; we'll move far away just to keep you safe. And I'll be always shielding you, not just your mind but also your soul. We are all here for you. And they are nothing compared to us, I was just not ready when they came. I could stop his power by my shield. He can't do anything to you, trust me. And Emmett and Jasper are now gone to warn him to stay away, alright?" that helped a bit but it didn't stop the crying.

I heard someone entering the house, but I didn't bother to look who it was.

"Renesmee," it was Jacob.

"Jacob,"

I jumped from daddy's arms and ran into Jake's. I started sobbing harder.

"Nessie, what's wrong baby? Please tell me. I'm freaking out."

He carried me to the couch and caressed my cheek.

I touched his hand and showed him what happened.

He frowned.

"I'm so sorry baby, I should have…" I kept my finger on his mouth.

"Don't blame yourself. It's my fault! Why is everybody taking the blame?"

"Nessie he placed his hands on either side on my face."I will protect you, I promise you I will, and you'll be under my eyes the whole time. I won't sleep until I'm sure that you are a hundred per cent safe."

I touched his cheek

_Please don't do any effort for me. I'll just join his coven to keep you safe. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt because of me. I love you. _

"No Nessie! Don't do that! I'll kill him, I'll go kill him _now, _he can't keep you away from me…" his face was in agony.

_But if I don't do what he wants, he'll hurt you Jake._

"I could take care of myself."

He kissed me till I stopped crying.

"I love you." I said after our kiss.

I noticed that the room was empty; they must have left to give us some privacy.

He leaned his forehead on mine.

"Now you should go back to sleep," he said. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

I kissed him one more time.

"Please stay with me." I begged him

"I will, I promise you I will."

He carried me to my bed room like a child and covered me. He kissed me good night and sat beside me on the bed till I drifted into unconsciousness.


	7. Concert

**sorry i was to late uploading! i'm always too lazy to upload them xD ..lol :P ..next chapter might b uploaded it 2 weeks (sry..but all i have now is exams..exams n exams! i ahte tht! ) ..nyways..temme wat ya think of this..i think it was kinda boring.. :S .. R&R **

* * *

Renesmee Cullen Full Moon

* * *

Chapter 7

Concert

I opened my eyes to another bright morning. I looked around my room and found Jacob snoring on the floor beside my bed.

"Jake," I whispered. "You stayed." I was so happy that he stayed with me.

I hopped off my bed and entered the bathroom. I did my routine and then I went and sat beside Jacob. He was still sleeping.

I looked at him and touched his soft cheek. I was lost in his beauty, he looked like an angel. He also looked so tired. I laid my head beside his and closed my eyes. I listened to his breathing go in and out. "I love you" I whispered even though I know that he wasn't listening.

He rolled over and his arms were wounded around me. I was in the happiest place in the world.

His eyes opened and I felt guilty for waking him up.

"Good morning Jacob."

"Nessie," he sounded confused. "Where am I?"

"In my bedroom," I replied. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh, now I remember. Did you sleep in my arms?" he smiled.

"No," I blushed. "I woke up a while ago, and then I came and lay beside you."

"Oh,"

He kissed me till both of us started panting.

He took my hand and played with my fingers.

Then he looked at the clock and got up off the floor.

"We're gonna be late," he said. I was confused, "late for what?" I asked him "today is the weekend."

He laughed. "I mean late for the concert,"

"Concert? We're going to a concert!" I was so happy! I've always wanted to go to a concert.

"Yes, a Linkin Park concert."

"OH MY GOD! That's my favorite band, thank you so much Jacob." I hugged him and he patted my back.

I pulled back and he was smiling.

"Now go get dressed while I wash myself up."

I kissed him and then he went to the bathroom.

I had no idea what I was going to wear. I scanned my wardrobe over and over again but I couldn't find a suitable outfit to wear. I heard a knock on the door and Aunt Alice entered.

"You look like you need a fashion help." She smiled.

"Aunt Alice, thank you so much!" I hugged her.

"Your welcome baby," she laughed.

She took out skinny jeans, a white and black t-shirt and my blue converse; the outfit looked perfect for a concert.

"Thanks you so much Aunt Alice, you are the best."

"Anytime sweetheart." she walked out of the room to allow me to undress.

I wore my clothes and went to check on Jacob, he was sitting in the living room browsing through the channels on the TV. He looked gorgeous in his off-white shirt and black pants.

"Are you ready?" he asked and a wide grin flashed on his face.

"Yep,"

"Come on lets get going," he got up and wounded his arm around my waist.

"Jake, you are going to use your new car." I told him.

He pursed his lips.

"What you don't like it?" I asked, "We could change it if…"

"Nessie," he interrupted me. "I don't need a new car baby; you're not supposed to spend your money on me. I'm the one supposed to."

"But how are we going to go to the concert?" I asked.

He grinned, "we're gonna use Sam's car."

"And you're going to use Sam's car forever? You'll also need to move yourself easily from time to time, and Sam wouldn't always lend you his car."

"I could run," we had already reached the garage where Sam's car was parked.

"Jake, if you really love me please accept my gift. We have all the money in the world and you don't want to accept one little gift."

"Nessie, it's not a little gift. It's a Hummer H2! Do you know how much it costs?"

To be truthful, I had no idea what he was talking about. I shook my head.

"But you're going to accept it because you love me right?"

He grinned.

"Nessie, I love you and you know that…"

"Just accept it please," I interrupted him. I used the full force of my eyes on him. He looked dazed for a while.

He sighed "as long as it makes you happy,"

"It will make me happy! It'll make me the happiest person on earth!"

He smiled.

"Alright then baby, I'll take it just for you." He kissed me till the walls were spinning around me and I couldn't stand on my legs.

This was so easy. So peaceful. So natural. Nothing could disturb our love. It was stronger than any force in the world. Not even death can separate us.

We entered the car and he started driving towards town. The ride was very quite. There was nothing to say. None of us talked for about half an hour until Jacob called me.

"Nessie," he said.

"Yes?"

"I had a question in mind and I wondered if you'd answer me."

I wondered why he was so formal. "Don't I always tell you?"

He sighed. "Well, I was just wondering if it'll make you sad, or mad."

"Try me" I grinned.

"When I told you that I love you…"

He stopped and looked down.

"Please go on,"

"You didn't answer straight you first said that you weren't sure, then you said that you loved me. I just wanted to know if you really, really love me, or this is just for my sake."

The second he said that my heart ached, my breathing came out in panting.

He stopped the car and turned to look at me.

"Nessie, no please don't be in pain."

"J-Jake, you didn't k-know if I loved you or not?" I stammered

"Nessie, no, I just wanted to know why you didn't answer straight."

Some tears rolled down my cheek, he wiped them with his fingers.

"I said that because," I took a deep breath "I didn't know what love was, but when I told you I wasn't sure, I saw your face twist into a mask of agony. That was the first time I ever saw you in pain, and it hurt me. Just then I knew that you are the one that I truly loved."

I took in another breath and that calmed me down a bit.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said in a very low voice, and I knew that he meant both, the time when he said if he wasn't sure I loved him, and when he was in pain.

I tried to smile, and then looked at him.

"I'm fine, trust me." I placed my hand in his and he raised them and kissed my hand.

"I love you very much Nessie." He smiled and kissed me.

He started the car again and drove faster. We reached the theater in about another half an hour.

He opened for me the door and held my hand.

The theater was huge. It had a round ceiling and the floor was lit with colorful lights. The place was cheerful.

When we entered the curtains were still down and there were very few people.

"These are our seats." Jacob said and pointed at two seats in the second row.

"Thank you so much." I said again.

He led me into our seats and I sat down beside him.

"That was the best concert ever!" I told Jake after the concert was over. "Thank you so much Jacob, you are the best."

He grinned. "You're welcome baby, I'm glad you liked It." he opened the car door for me and I entered.

He started driving in a different direction than the one he used this morning.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He grinned wider than ever. "It's a surprise."

A few minutes later he stopped the car in front a beach.

"Would you walk with me, if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind." He took my hand and led me to the sand. My pants got wet but I didn't mind,

"This place is so beautiful." I stated.

He nodded "and the best part is that there is no one here. Not many people now about it"

We walked till the weather became very cold. And the wind started blowing my hair. We went back to the car and he drove me to the house.

This was the best night I ever had.

I wished it'd last for ever.


End file.
